What to do in Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2/Storyline of Blackhawk Mission 2/My Version
In this video, group of players, which are roleplaying, search for a hidden base, or labatory in the game, Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2 (We will get in the lab part in a bit) There are many things to do in Blackhawk rescue mission 2 In Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2, you can fight the super soldiers/zombies. Or try to find weapons. But the most important aspect is to roleplay with your own sqaud. Roleplay is a main key asset to playing Blackhawk Rescue Mission games. Tips (Adding more tips later on) Some tips of surviving the onslaught of "Zombies" or Super Soldiers, and Russian Forces, is here. First tip, never use any weak weapons against any strong oppenents. Tip #2: Never get to close to a bombhead. Tip #3: Always conserve ammo, and use a glitch which makes you have more than 3 weapons, use this glitch wisely. Tip #4: Always check your weapons if they are not glitched (Ex:Your weapons are broken and you can not use it, reset at spawn) Tip #5: Team up with other players. Having a squad is important, for surviving, and roleplaying. The squad can make formations and shoot the enemies that are charging right at you. Tip #5: Never leave a man behind. This means don't be an ass, and leave your squad member left at the crash site, if it is not a roleplay reason! Storyline (My version) The Russian Federation, after the fall of the USSR is left to pieces. In the Early 1990's the Russian Defense Ministry gives permission, to a lab in a Russian Island. The Russian island contained a town, a gulag, which now turned into testing grounds, and into a "Prison". It also contains a Russian Air Base. After hiring many former USSR, and Bio-Weapons researchers, they create a drug/virus, which makes test subjects hungry for human flesh. They test the virus on the prisoners in the former gulag. Eventually the virus breaks out into the lab. Not only have the Russians been working on viruses, they have been working on genetically modified creatures. Spiders have been modified, and injected the virus. Humans, have been modified with super soldier ability. The drug has also been injected into Spetsnaz and VDV Paratroopers. Everything was going fine, until the drug breaks out of the lab, and starts infecting them. The city's inhabitants are infected, along with soldiers, and researchers. A scientist leading the project, hangs himself on the church. 4 months NATO catches wind of this, and sends in 2 Blackhawks. They are both shot, and they must be rescued. They do not know what is going on this island. The U.S.S San Antonio is nearby, and sends a rescue team, and sets up a FOB. It is up to NATO to find out what happened, and to rescue the survivors. Somalia (Sub-Story for Blackhawk Rescue Mission 1) U.S Forces on the carrier began to go to the island. The U.S.S REDACTED. The U.S Marines and Army send in 2 Blackhawks and one UH-1H (U.S Marines) They are both shot down by AA of the militants. The helicopters have no communication with main base, for 3 weeks. In the 4th week of the crash U.S Marines, and the U.S Army send in the U.S.S REDACTED again, for another mission. This time to capture the island. 1 day passes since the crash, and during night SU-25 Frogfoots drop the chemical. The next day, civllians are rampaging through the city, with whatever they could find on the ground, like Machetes, or even firearms. 3 Weeks passes. U.S Marine and U.S Army, and the C.S.O.R, a Task Force is to rescue the survivors, capture the island, peacekeep for a while, and cover it up, to not cause mass unrest, and fear across the world. The mission is never heard of ever again. Files/Audio of the operations REDACTED:"It is October 19th REDACTED in the research facility of REDACTED. We have tested the new REDACTED weapon, or drug. The test subjects seemed to get aggressive. They were getting anything to kill us. We wrote down the information of their very, very strange behavior. The professors who made this drug, or chemical, who are INFORMATION explained to me how it worked. It worked like the drugs, which turn human behavior to madness. They also said this drug enhanced their strength, and health. But if a test subject, for example, like a child, or an elderly man, came exposed to REDACTED they would suffer, and death would be ensued. We had many adult males, and females selected from the gulag, in the town of INFORMATION.They were scared, or worried. They did not know what was going to happen to them." REDACTED "It is November 3rd,REDACTED. U.S Helicopters were boarded on the U.S.S INFORMATION To the Somali island of REDACTED to destroy the militant group of REDACTED in Somalia, to destroy their weapon caches, and explosives. The 2 helicopters of REDACTED,and REDACTED were shot down in Grid REDACTED in the center of the town.Militants started firing at the U.S peacekeepers. They built an underground "bunker". After one day on the island of,REDACTED, REDACTED Sukhoi SU-25 from the REDACTED Air Force was orderd to bombard the island with the new chemical weapon, or drug at coordinates REDACTED. After 3 weeks, A NATO/U.N task force prepares an assault on the island. They attack the island, and peacekeep there untill 1999, when all U.S Forces leave the area. The REDACTED Navy and REDACTED Air Force reports came out of details of the island being abadoned, and destroyed. The incident was covered up, and the island is prohibited to be visited, until further notice of the Somali government. REDACTED Naval Audio in the Russian island of REDACTED:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gsql9-eZzfc REDACTED Aerial audio in the Somali island of REDACTED:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK_2hGCaFhk REDACTED "The date is February 19th,REDACTED Approximately at 16:23 P.M two NATO helicopters were shot down by Russian Anti-Air surface-to-air missiles, in the island of REDACTED. U.S Navy, U.S Air Force surveillance confirmed these events happened. Category:Military,Roblox, Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2 Category:BRM Category:BRM2 Category:Blackhawk Rescue Mission 2 Category:Blackhawk Rescue Mission Category:Blackhawk Rescue Mission 3 Category:Roblox Category:Zombies